bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Djinn (DracoFay)
Djinn are a spiritral race, similur to Shinigami, that destroy Hollow, and maintain the balance of souls. They serve under the rule of the Rwh Alsultan (روح السلطان, Soul Sultan) whom can be summarized as the Arabic version of the Soul King. Organization Founded by the Rwh Alsultan himself, the djinn's are part of the Tawazun (توازن, Balance) who's basic function is the same as the Gotei 13 and Central 46. Consisting of 72 Alnnubla' (النبلاء, Nobles) whom are divided into eight courts, each one having 9 Alnnubla'. Mahkamat Alhajar (محكمة الحجر, Court of Stone): In charge of the architecture, building, demolition, and restoration. They have built ever structure in the Tawazun. Mahkamat Alzzilal '(محكمة الظلال, Nobles of Shadows): Gathering secrets and making sure they are kept, these Alnnubla' gather information on the locations of stronger hollows and potential enemies to the Tawazun. They also insure the actions of the Tawazun are unknown by the World of the Living. '''Mahkamat Alssawt '(محكمة الصوت, Court of Sound): The go between for all of the other courts, they distribute all of the information to everyone in the Tawazun. Wither it is something important such as the location of threats, or gossip such as an Alnnubla's potential love interest('s.) 'Mahkamat Alhubb '(محكمة الحب, Court of Love): The kind and caring court in charge of, not only, healing alies in and out of battle but also developing new methods of healing. 'Mahkamat Aleaql '(محكمة العقل, Court of Mind): Making new devolpments in sceince, they pave the way to the future. 'Mahkamat Alhaya '(محكمة الحياة, Court of Life): Masters of 'Alnnufus Kalimat '(النفوس كلمات, Souls Song), they are the Sorcerers, and magic masters in the Tawazun, as well as one of the only two courts whoms Alnnubla' are required to be able to use their second release. 'Mahkamat Alwaqt '(محكمة الوقت, Court of Time): The keepers of history every event that has happened since the Rwh Alsultan's rule, has been archived by them. They have also looked into the history of before the Rwh Alsultan, finding many mysteries and solving...one or two. 'Mahkamat Almawt '(محكمة الموت, Court of Death): The masters of battle, the one of the only two courts who's Alnnubla' are required to be able to use their second release. All of their warriors whom are first to go and battle hollows and the like. '''Musaeidun (مساعدون, Aides): Each Alnnubla' has a second and third in command, who help them in all of their duties. How much depends on the individual Alnnubla' and their Musaeidun. Musaeidun are required to have achieved Alhawiat Alssamawia, their are no other requirements, except those made for each individual Alnnubla' Qubtan '''(قبطان, Captain): Djinn whom have achieved Alhawiat Alssamawia, and are recognized by their Alnnubla' as a strong individual worthy of an official title. History Powers and Abilities '''Sueud (صعود, Ascension): The Djinn's method of sending souls to the Realm of Souls. Rubbam '(ربما, Might): Comparable to a Shinigami's Kido, it is a Djinn's magic that can be used to attack others, or heal themselves and allies, among other things. It is further divided into '''Tadmir '(تدمير, Destruction), used to attack, '''Kadhdhab (كذب, Falsehood), which castes illusions to trap opponents, and Aistieada (استعادة, Restoration) used to heal and build. Daw' (ضوء, Light): The Djinn's high speed technique that allows them to move from one place to another at a fast pace. Alhawiat Alssamawia (الحاويات السماوية, Celestial Container): Comparable to a Shinigami's Zanpakto, with training a Djinn can condense their power into a spirit which lives in their weapon. Like a Zanpakto, it has two forms, but there the similarities end. Their first form is the, Silah Alssamawia (سلاح السماوية, Celestial Weapon) permanent transforms into a new form, with new abilities and powers. The most notable difference from this and a Zanpakto is that the spirit of the Alhawiat Alssamawia, may choose to manifest as a creature instead as a object, and that they can speak to others outside of the internal world of their Djinn. The second form of Alhawiat Alssamawia is the Namudhaj Alssamawia (نموذج السماوية, Celestial Form), transforming into a larger form of what it used to be but now it is now made out of an element (fire, water, illusion etc.) and has varies new powers. Purification: Whenever a Djinn kills a Hallow, the human soul within is purified and is ether sent to the Realm of Souls, or Hell.Category:Races Category:Race